


UnSeen

by MiniDemons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempts at Horror, Human experimentation is not okay, Hunk is a familiar, Lance has The Sight, M/M, Or at least he is pretty sure he is seeing dead people, The world is ending, allura is an angel, and no one can see it, and turns into a really cute bunny, but not, he's tired of telling Lance that he is not dead, keith is dead, lance is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniDemons/pseuds/MiniDemons
Summary: When you think of the world ending, you think of bright flashing lights, screaming, over all destruction. What you really get is people falling over in a silence all too consuming. Something unseen that stalks and preys on the defenseless, the ignorant.Except, Lance isn't all that ignorant because he can see the monsters. See the beings that slaughter without anyone knowing. And he can see Keith, who is something else entirely and Keith is pretty confident that Lance's world is ending unless the boy does something about it.





	UnSeen

It was,

Large and hulking, but large in the sense of length and hulking in the sense of being folded over. Slim in reality, a delicate face with thin arms and wrists and legs. A rat thin tail creeping out from behind it, curled on the floor and ending with a large mass of long hair. Eyes were sunken in, dark and empty looking and it had long looping ears that dragged on the ground. 

Otherworldly, that's what the creature was with it's tawny skin and split open chest. Otherworldly in the way it watched the small boy that sat in front of it.

A tan hand reached out, blue eyes bright with expectation. An offer, 

Friend?

The creature raised its own horrifically skinny hand, long skeletal fingers spread out wide and dwarfing the child's own hand. An acceptance, confirmation,

Friend.

The child grinned wide, bubbling in happiness at the creature and words escaping in senseless babble. The creature watched, head cocked to the side as it observed. The child copied it, blue slits beaming and the grin consuming the entirety of the child's chubby face.

Another hand raised, another offer, expectation high.

And the creature replied in kind, it's own jagged hand raising to match. And the child soared high, ripping hands away to stumble across the room. The creature watched, an odd interest taking root in its heart as the small boy collects old toys and puts them on display.

More ceaseless babbling, the child pointing eagerly at one toy before swapping to another. Telling some extravagant story before stopping to stare at the creature in wonder. Amazement, not a shred of fear or horror on the child's face as he gazed at the monster of fairytales.

The creature reaches out, boney fingers outstretched and trying to touch, grasp the child's brightness. The boy goes right through them without a thought, distracted by something else- saying something else. As if the creature could comprehend the babble, but maybe it could. Stranger things have happened after all.

The creature pulls back, hunches further over itself as hollow eyes watch the child like a hawk. No movement outside of the trailing eyes and occasional flicker of the tail. They continue like that, the child smiling away and the creature watching as the child flailed hands in the air, grabbed toys and moved them around. Every once in a while the creature would point to the creature or push a toy closer, indicating that it is the creature's turn.

The creature never did anything though, the only reaction the boy would receive is a thump of the furred tail. Disappointing, yes but the boy was quick to forgive. After all, his older siblings never wanted to play either and the baby in the other room was too young to play so he was used to it. He continued on, a trooper in explaining everything and trying to make the creature feel welcome and he got to the best part when-

The door opens, a short woman smiling and laughing at him as she asks who he's talking with. The boy smiles, abandons the toy to excitedly point at the creature who finally moved. Slim face jerked upwards to stare at the door, looping ears raise slightly and hollowed eyes blink, blink, blink.

Suddenly it's not so slim and delicate. Face morphs into something more akin to a dogs, eyes still this blank darkness and horns sprout from its head, a mess of points that keep reaching up, up, up.

There's fur, more fur. Everywhere. The boy doesn't notice everything, notices the brown fur and the morbid red arms, fingers just as bony as before but so much sharper-

It moves quickly, without hesitation. It pounces, a horrible crunch echoing and it rips,

Rips everything, into the chest and right through the bone. The child can see it too, can't even look away as it reaches and reaches,

And suddenly those boney fingers have an entirely different meaning, drenched in blood as they grasp an ever beating heart.

He's frozen, fingers twitching and watching as the maw opens, the heart beating, beating,

A thump,

_Thump,_

Gone. Right into the maw with the teeth that smile as blood drips down and the child opens his mouth,

Open, ooen,

Throat convulses as he tries, tries so hard.

Hollow eyes look back, black and empty and brown fur frame the delicate little face and the ears are back to falling to the floor and he can't look,

Can't look, can't see, is still staring at the mutilated corpse.

Can hear the crunch, can see pearly white bone and he doesn't understand. Doesn't understand because none of it makes sense and then,

The creature is gone. Everything is gone. All the blood and the bone and the ripping and his mother lays on the floor with eyes unseeing but she is whole. Whole and untouched and,

He screams.  
-  
-  
-  
His father holds him close, keeps the young child from watching as paramedics take away the body. A heart attack, they said, that, that was the most likely reason of death. The father didn't understand- his wife was in perfect health. It shouldn't have happened.

An anomaly, they said. Stranger things have happened. The little boy in his arms won't stop shaking, won't stop crying and hiccuping and blaming a monster. The father doesn't know what else he can do, trying to comfort the traumatized child in his arms and grasp the fact that his wife is dead. That his little boy with bright eyes and the most contagious smile, had to see his own mother die.

Rubs the child's back, tries to get the crying and nonsense babble of monsters to stop. Tries to get everything to slow down, to think. To process.

He still has to break the news to the other two.

Belatedly, he wonders how everything is going to go on now. A father, single father taking care of four kids because-

Because-

The child keeps bawling.  
-  
-  
-  
When Lance is four, he sees his very first monster. 

When Lance is seven he's convinced he has a wild imagination, that he never actually saw a monster. That he just wanted something to blame because his mother died. He's convinced until he starts seeing small glimpses of them.

Just shadows, faint hints of things beyond. More like a tease, a tease of what's out there.

And he, much older now, is convinced he may be going insane. Because that isn't natural. Or, he is just seeing things. Because that is all that is really happening.

Seeing hints of things, glimpses but nothing concrete. That's all. So it is easy to think he is mistaking one thing for another. Or just, seeing whatever his mind wants him to see.

Maybe he is still blaming a monster for his mother's death? Surely it is easier to blame a monster than just, his mother's heart giving out.

That all changes though when he sees the boy with the red jacket and black pants. And okay, that's normal.

Perfectly normal, except he had a thin rat like tail that ended with a bloom of black fuzz and had two cat like ears perched atop his head.

And the fact that nobody else was able to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place in a world I created a long time ago but could never figure out a proper plot (I really suck at plots. Ack)
> 
> So, pretty much there are two realms (well, way more than two but really only two that matter) one is Earth and the other is the Abyss, or the Abyssal Realms. The Abyssal Realms cover every single realm in existence as it pretty much acts like 'the after life' or where souls cross over. It does have it's own population though, after all souls have to get places somehow. Or, some souls just get lost or eaten/destroyed. And I should be able to explain the rest in the story
> 
> The creature is a wendigo, they are born when a soul died under a lot of duress or when they commit suicide. They are the heart broken ones. Solitary creatures that are highly aggressive when it comes to other creatures embarking on their territory. They have two forms, a passive and aggressive one. They mainly stay in their passive form unless they are feeling threatened or are about to eat. They feast on souls and their victims appear to have heart attacks, majority do not survive but a few do survive wendigo attacks however they end up with brain damage and are often left in comas since part of their soul has been consumed. 
> 
> This is just going to something I work on random, so instead of doing random little oneshots hoping to do this instead (also hoping this will help me build my world up some more and eventually get a plot idea)
> 
> Going to try to do horror and cohesive writing (without a million time skips and jumping from scene to scene, it is a weakness of mine haha.) Figuring since with Fish and Lizard I'm trying to do fluff (keyword, trying. Like how even.) with this I'll try to do something more horror/suspenseful like? I dunno, I just know I really like the stories that are all mystery and creepy and keeps you on your toes? Whilst I don't think I can do that, I am going to try for horror. Try being keyword
> 
> Anyhow! Hope you enjoyed it, I will be winging this whole thing but I do have a very thin plotline? Ish? An idea on where it goes, whether it goes that way or not is an entirely different story.


End file.
